organizedcrimefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Making a Gang War (Guidelines and Rules)
A gang war is a war between two or more gangs, it will generally be over either territory, a deal gone sour, or revenge. On this wiki, there are two types of gang wars. Gang wars between users, and a gang war that is between gangs that a user made, other users may get involved. However the overall outcome is decided by the user who controls the main two opposing gangs. Where as with a gang war between two users, the outcome is decided when either one user backs out, or one user is forced to back out. Rules *1: No user may have a ridiculous amount of kills in one attack. Those that do will have consequences on them by law enforcement. *2: Admins who are not involved in a gang war control the police attention to it, and will determine how many arrests happen to each gang, and how often. The amount of arrests made to the gangs involved will depend on how much police attention one gang is causing. If one gang causes much police attention it will cause a lot on all parties who are known by law enforcement to be involved, even worse for those heavily involved. If all admins are involved, then admins will assign one or more users to handle the law enforcement role. *3: Unrealistic behavior is allowed, just nothing totally ridiculous and out there. Note that your behavior in gang warfare will have severe impacts on your organization. If you are attempting to enter one's territory, or defend one's territory, if you go crazy and do things that don't make any sense, you will get much law enforcement attention. Also many members of your gang will be wiped out, meaning that you can hardly operate in that area at all. Defendent or attacker. Generally speaking, it's most practical to make a deal, but gang wars are a lot funner!!! *4: In an attack, you may cause no more then ten deaths under normal circumstances. You will generally cause under 6 deaths. If the organization uses "Associates" or "Shestyorkas or whatever you wanna call it then you will cause mostly associate deaths with maybe 1-2 member deaths. Associate means someone who is not a member of the gang, but is hired to do a job for them. Organizations have their own unique names for them, Triads call them "Blue Lanterns" the Italian Mafia calls them "Associates". If you are Cartel, and your war is in South America than you can cause under 30 deaths. *5: Named members of a organization may not be killed without the user's permission. However, if a high ranking member of the organization is not named, then he may be killed, even if he is the boss. *5: All organizations are allowed to use every dirty trick in the book no matter how dirty it is. Organizations may also use tricks that aren't in the book, so long as they're not a special forces operation and overall make sense. However, organizations may not kill named members of a organization. (See rule number 4). *6: If you are not the attacker, and the attack was done by surprise and you were not aware of it. You do'' not need to need to respond immediately. You may wait, make plans, gather allies do whatever you need to do to prepare for the war for as long as you need. However, under no circumstances are you allowed to not respond to the war in order to not have to face the opposing side. *8: You can have more than one organization, however you can only role-play as one at a time. You may however role-play as as many of your organizations as you'd like in a User-Controlled gang war. *7: If a user has another organization, while they may include them in attacks that they use with their main organization. They may ''not have both organizations on the same side making separate attacks. Most users can't even use two organizations on different sides (see rule #7). Guidelines A gang war is waged via blog, or as we call it here a "War Blog". A war blog is how gang wars are waged, attacks and any act will be done via comment. *Step 1: Make a blog stating why you went to war (Do ''not state your plans). ''State the allies on your side, and on your opponents side. However, if you would like to not let your enemy know your numbers, or if for any reason you would not like your opponent to know what parties are involved you do not have to state that they are involved. *Step 2: Once the blog is made, state attacks on the other user's organization or any rival organization involved via comments. Depending on the location of the war, and what parties are involved will depend how many casualties are reasonable depending on what kind of place you attack them, warehouse, hideout, etc. You will spend just as much time vandalising your rival's legit businesses, robbing their houses, stealing or smashing their cars, and doing things like that. *Step 3: Eventually one party will back down. They may try to negotiate with you, or just surrender. It is up to you and your allies to decide how it will go. If a user has lost a extremely large amount of members, to the point where it's basically his/her whole gang then he will be forced to back out by admins, and create a new organization. User-Controlled Gang Wars A User-Controlled Gang War is when a user makes up his own opponent in a gang war. He can control the outcome and everything that happens. Users involved may direct the actions of various other gangs involved including real ones. Users may have gangs they make up be on other sides and Role-Play as then. Rules are the same as regular gang wars. Only difference is you can Role-Play as multiple gangs and you can control the outcome. Category:Guidelines Category:Wiki Policies Category:Gang Wars